telonadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy Containers
Overview There a quite a few different containers that you can acquire via diplomacy to hold all the gear and information you get while practicing your profession. The majority are valise's that are equipped in the diplomacy bag slot on the diplomacy part of the character sheet. The following is a list of the containers with the information needed to acquire them as well as their sizes and prerequisites for using them. They are listed in order generally of the difficulty to acquire them and level needed to use them. Leather Case http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Leather_case.jpg.htm Isle of Dawn only. The Leather Case is from the quest Diplomat's Saga: The Hobgoblin Threat. It has 10 slots and only requires level 1 to use. Sun Village Valise http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Sun_village_valise.jpg.htm Isle of Dawn only. Obtained through the quest Meeting Quotas. Courier Saddlebags http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-CourierSaddleBags.jpg.htm These are obtained at the end of the diplomacy tutorial from a different quest depending on which starting towns tutorial you are doing. This container is a set of saddlebags and is equipped in the saddlebag slot on the UI as opposed to being equipped on the diplomacy character sheet. It has 12 slots and requires the character to be level 5 to use it. Vothdar Priest Shoulder Satchel http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Vothdar_priest_shoulder_satchel.jpg.htm Isle of Dawn only. This can be obtained from the quest Diplomat's Saga: Cleanse the Village. Executor Satchel http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Executor_satchel.jpg.htm Reward from the first Executor's quest: Diplomat's Saga: Signing Up Canvas Travel Sack http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Canvas_travel_sack.jpg.htm Informant's Valise http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Informants_Valise.JPG.htm This is usually the first valise that a young diplomat will try to acquire. It has 30 slots and is equipped as all valise's are in the diplomacy bag slot on the diplomacy tab of the character sheet. The quests to obtain it are easy at low levels and its size comes in very handy. To obtain this valise head to kojan to the outpost of Tawar Galan. There do the quest Smuggler's Delight followed up by the quest Secret is in the Sauce which rewards the valise. Enchanted Supply Pouch http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Enchanted_supply_pouch.jpg.htm This is a drop item, but it can usually be found on the exchange. Diplomat's Valise of Capacity http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-DiplomatsValiseOfCapacity.jpg.htm This container is a nice step up from the Informant's Valise as it has 40 slots. No quests have to be completed to obtain this valise, but instead you have to spend 250 Prestige Faction with one of several cities to "Buy" the valise. Note: The invitation to buy a valise will not be present on the following NPC's unless you have the required prestige faction with that city center. Also, the Valise of Capacity cannot be equipped till Diplomacy Level 10 even though it is not marked on it. *In New Targonor see His Elegence, Raoul in the Kings Chamber to buy one with NT prestige faction. *In Bordinar's Cleft see Chancellor Dagnol Granitefist in the Kings Chamber to buy one with BC prestige faction. *In Leth Nurae see Chancellor Onios in the Palace to buy one with LN prestige faction. Squire's Holdall Haversack http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Squire'sHoldallHaversack2.jpg.htm This valise is what the average upper level diplomat will be using. It tops out at 50 slots but fortunately can be worn and acquired at level 15(?) and onwards. As with the Diplomat's Valise of Capacity this bag is bought not quested for. To obtain the "Haversack" a few steps need to be completed. First of all, the player must join one of New Targonor's Noble Houses. This can be done at any level. Next, the player must obtain "House Coins" with that noble house. This is done by doing quests for that noble house or exchanging New Targonor Prestige Faction for "House Coins". After a player has acquired 5 "House Coins" for his chosen noble house he can turn them into the "Bursar" of that house to buy the "Haversack". For more complete info on Joining a Noble House, Exchanging Faction for House Coins, Finding the Quests Available for Each House and Finding the House Bursars, seeNew Targonor Noble Houses Note: The quests that can be done for noble houses are only available to level 31 and up diplomats. Thus the only method for lower level diplomats to obtain the 5 House Coins necessary is by exchanging NT Prestige Faction for "House Coins". Jansan's Valise of Ages http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Jansan's_valise.jpg.htm The ultimate valise is available as a one year anniversary gift for playing the game. In addition to having 50 slots its has a little boost of presence values as well. This gift from Vanguard is only available to one character on an account and is obtained by using the /claim command in game. Lamplighter's Luggage http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-LamplighterLuggage.JPG.htm Obtained from Head Informants *1x Unequalled Evidence of Arcana *1x Unequalled Evidence for Blackmail *1x Unequalled Evidence about Plots *1x Unequalled Evidence of Trends Warehouse Buckled Pack http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-WarehouseBuckledPack.jpg.htm In comparison with the Lamplighter Luggage, the Warehouse Buckled Pack also has 75 slots, yet, the difference is the +100 Academic Presence equipped effect. Obtaining the backpack requires a level 50 adventurer to join a raid force, and defeat the Core Processor located in the depths of Ancient Port Warehouse. Imperial Soldier Pack http://www.netherwing-flight.info/vgtact/Image-Imperial_Soldier_Pack.jpg.htm In comparison with the Lamplighter Luggage, the Warehouse Buckled Pack also has 75 slots, yet, the difference is the +100 Soldier Presence equipped effect. Obtaining the backpack requires a level 50 diplomat to complete a line of quests given by Hanai Amberwolf in Magi Hold. Retrieved from "http://www.vgtact.com/wiki/index.php/Diplomacy_Containers"